Chunin Exams and a Former Akatsuki Member!
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: DISCONTINUED PLEASE REFER TO THE LAST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS. I'M JUST SO SORRY. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME.
1. Panicking

_Hi there! I'm making my sequel early because I simply love writing fanfics, and not just one-shots. I just LOVE writing this story. I have TONS of ideas, so I can't just keep them cooped up in my mind! Furthermore-_

_Kaitlyn: yeah, yeah. Whatever. Blah blah blah. You make me seem weak._

_What the heck? I made you the strongest._

_Kaitlyn: happy now?_

_Huh?_

_Kiba: I dared her to say that._

_*gasps* how mean, Kiba! I thought you were my frined. _

_Kiba: what's a 'frined'?_

_I mean, friend. And Tachi-kun, do the disclaimer for me pleaze? _

_Itachi: fine. The author does not own Naruto or else stuff might happen. And by 'stuff' I mean that the storyline will be very different._

_Yays thanks!_

_Oh, by the way, the last story (The Fight for Akamaru) was about three friends who are targeted by the Akatsuki (for some reasons). If you're interested in it, the link is: .net/s/7424526/1/The_fight_for_Akamaru Sorry, the first few chapters are confusing, but I never edited it (Somehow, if I did,the storyline will change and I didnt want that '-_-) So yeah. XD  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

"What is the meaning of this? This… exam!"

"It's the chunin exams!"

"I didn't know ninja had any exams! Do they have jonin exams?"

"I've never heard of a jonin exam."

"What? You were here longer than us. How could you not know?"

"That's cause I don't think there's such thing as a jonin exam!"

Hi there! I'm sure you know/remember me. Kaitlyn? Oh, you might be a first timer! Anyways, I'm Kaitlyn, 13 years old now, I've completed only 1 mission, but it's an S-rank! Ok, well, that piece of info doesn't matter. Do you remember Vrin(da), Carol and Carlie? Well, you should. Enough of the intro. We were talking about the chunin exams. You want to know who said what?

1st line: Carol

2nd line: Vrin

3rd line: me

4th line: Kiba

5th line: Carlie

6th line: Kiba

Yup, that's how it went…

Anyways, we were planning to take part in the chunin exams, as you may have guessed. It's because Sasuke told us that it's no use completing an S-rank mission when you're not even a chunin. People won't even ask your mission tally; they ask, genin or chunin? Yup, no jonin. They judge you by your looks. You want to be famous? Then you gotta earn your rep by passing the chunin exams. Oh dear.

I panicked the moment I heard I got recommended by Kurenai-sensei. Why? Last time, in school, before all this happened, I usually would panic as the exams are damn hard. Oh, you read it right! Yeah, all this cursing is taking its toll on me… or maybe I was just trying to emphasize on the point too much.

Anyway, I decided I would take part in this chunin exam. You may wonder the groups. Meaning which team is a team to take part in the exams. Get it? No? Oh well. Anyways, I'm with Kiba and Hinata. Shino is away on a mission. Team 7 and 10 are like normal. Then there's Team Awesome (coughs). It's Vrin, Carol and Carlie. Since they couldn't join their own team, they decided to make an entirely new team. Now, which team is Carlie originally in? actually, she went solo. After graduating from the academy, she never turned up for the team-sorting. Never. So yeah. Did I mention Team Guy is as normal as usual? I know it doesn't make sense. :D

"Ok, back to training you guys!" Kakashi-sensei said. Yup, we were all training together today. Team 7, 8, 10, Guy and Awesome. Nuff' said.

* * *

><p>Itachi's POV<p>

Everone was doing their own thing. I wondered how to 'escape' from this place. Why did I say escape? Pain would never let me leave.

I was pacing back and forth in my room. That's when I got an idea; and no, I don't say flashbulb like Gru from Despicable Me (A/N: I recommend watching that movie to anyone who never watched it before. Yeah, I know it aired a few years ago! Just sayin'. :P). I packed everything up and did a few hand signs. "Shrinking Jutsu." My belongings shrank, which made it easier to transport them in my unbelievably small pouch. Yup, my shuriken pouch. I didn't want to look suspicious; I wanted to look and act like normal. It's easy when you're emotionless.

I went to the living room. No one was there. As I turned the doorknob, "Where are you going, hmm? (A/N: yup, I changed Deidara's un to hmm. I felt that hmm was nicer)"

"I'm going to water the plants."

"Oh, okay then, yeah."

I went out and when I saw Deidara was out of sight (after taking the watering can and watering some plants to not look suspicious) I took one last look at the base, then took off into the trees. As I headed to Konoha, I wondered what I'll do to convince them I was a good guy, and not some crazed murderer.

Maybe I should have brought the white flag after all.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's a bit short, but hey, it's the intro! Hoped you liked it. Yup, mom, VG and HyugaPanda: I'm making Itachi leave the Akatsuki once and for all! :3<em>


	2. Itachi's Here

_I don't own Naruto. _

_Kiba: do you have to repeat that in every chapter?_

_Yes, dumbo. Why? Because I do not want to take responsibility of copy-righted stuff._

_Kiba: what the heck does that mean?_

_I have no idea myself. Anyways, to my readers: onward and please leave a review!_

_Kiba: another one of your repeatitions…_

* * *

><p>At the Akatsuki base [general POV]<p>

"I have grave news," Pain said to his fellow Akatsuki members. "Itachi has decided to leave us once and for all."

There were murmurs among the crowd (A/N:well, not really a crowd, ya get what I mean).

"Which also means Kisame will be out of a partner," Pain continued. "I'm giving you all a mission, whether you decide to accept it or not, that is your choice. Your mission is to recruit as many people into the Akatsuki as possible."

Deidara raised his hand. "But, uh, why as many as possible, hmm?" he asked.

"As Itachi is one of the strongest Akatsuki member here, it would be very difficult to replace him," Pain replied. "Dismissed."

As they walked away, Kisame was having mixed feelings about Itachi (A/N: NO YAOI, OK? DON'T ASK!). Sure, they were partners (emphasize on 'were'), and they had their good times (A/N: as FRIENDS). Kisame didn't know whether he should be angry, sad, felt betrayed or whatever. He decided to go with nothing. Oh well, still, poor you Kisame, losing your partner. Good luck finding one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Konoha [Kaitlyn's POV]<p>

"HELP ME!"

Carol was doing the walk on water exercise. Just as she was getting used to the changing depth of the water, Kakashi started throwing rocks at her. Not pebbles. She also had a history of exaggerating, so that's the reason why she was saying that (the 'help me' part).

She was also waving her arms around frantically; she found out that that made it easier to balance. "Alright, you pass." Those were the words she wanted to hear all along.

Carol made her way to dry land. Then Kakashi threw yet another stone "AH HELP!" she dodged the stone, then ran towards Vrin. When she reached Vrin, she hugged her. "Carol! You're so damn big, you're crushing me!"

"You can't blame me! Your sensei's scary!" Carol complained.

"Get her off me!"

I sighed as a pulled Carol away from Vrin. "STOP exaggerating. Or, I shall call a certain someone to make you stop." I meant Itachi. After the fight, Carol somehow got an 'itaphobia', meaning Itachi phobia. I know right, oh my gawd.

"I… I… THERE! HELP ME! ITACHI GONNA KILL ME!" she started running around again. I was gonna comment on how dumb she was and that she was hallucinating, but then I saw him for myself.

"OMG HE'S HAUNTING US! HELP" Carol was still going around saying stuff like that.

Kakashi sighed. "Vrinda, please do not scare your friend like that."

"Aw, you're no fun, Kakashi-sensei!" Vrin cancelled out her genjutsu.

"So you've been practicing… just to scare Carol?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, we do that to each other a lot. Last time, Carol made a GIANT-" she stretched her arms, emphasizing on the point "- cockroach chase me all around Konoha, while everyone else looked at me like I was crazy as it was just a genjutsu and no one else could see it."

"Carlie, your turn!" Kakashi faced Carlie. Yup, getting bored of saying the sensei. But I do address him I'll add the sensei, no worries guys.

Carlie made her way to the lake. She didn't have any problems with it. "Throw some rocks, Kakashi-sensei!" she said. After a while, Kakashi still didn't do anything. Carlie turned her back. _Then _Kakashi threw rocks at her. She jumped over one, dodged the other in mid-air and landed perfectly on both her feet. Kakashi threw about 10 rocks this time. She dodged them easily.

"Alright, you pass. Who wants to go next?"

I raised my hand. "Oh goodie, then I'll go after you." Vrin said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I replied.

I focused my chakra on the balls of my feet. I cautiously stepped into the water, or rather onto, as I successfully walked on the water. Get it? No? Oh well. I started walking, slowly at first then I managed to keep up with the changing depth of the water. I was also reading Kakashi's mind to figure out when he was gonna throw something at me. He did. I dodged every one of them, making sure not to lose grip of my chakra. "You pass too," Kakashi said. "Your turn, Vrinda."

"Alrighty!"

It was really easy for Vrin. She just walked onto the water as if it was solid ground, then dodged every projectile Kakashi threw at her. Including shurikens. Wow, I wish I could be that good.

That's when the day started getting better and better. Ok, well, that was said sarcastically, if you didn't know.

A ninja about 25 came running here. "Tsunade-sama calls for you, Kakashi. Bring along Kaitlyn, Carol and Vrinda too, she said." He said.

"Very well, tell her I'll see her in about five minutes."

I wondered what Tsunade has in store for us?

* * *

><p>"AAAAH HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"<p>

We were now trying to get Carol from jumping out the window. The only person who didn't help was Itachi. He was trying to help at first; but that made it worse. "PLEASE, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOOOOO!"

We finally managed to get Carol away from the window. This time, Tsunade held her in place. "I will break your legs if you try to escape again," Tsunade said to Carol.

Carol was silent after that.

"I decided to call you four because Kakashi, I want you to keep an eye out for Itachi, and you three-" she turned to us. "- I want to know your opinion of letting him stay."

"As long as he doesn't kill anyone." I said.

"NO!" Carol screamed.

"Huh, whatever's fine with me." Vrin said.

"So he's staying." Tsunade concluded.

"Carol, why are you so hysterical?" I asked her. Vrin tried to muffle her laughter. Carol was outraged.

"See that girl there? The laughing one? Well, she dared me to do it, and if I didn't I had to either choose to do the penalty of washing the dishes for a YEAR or… I tell Neji, "Fate is as stupid as hell." I didn't want to wash the dishes for a year, nor say that to Neji. He is a good friend of mine. Dare's off, Vrin."

Vrin stopped laughing. "You can't call the dare off. Only me or someone else can."

"Dare's off," I said, freeing Carol from her dare. "Thanks!" she replied.

"Oh great, the dare's off." Vrin was annoyed.

And all this time we were in the Hokage's Office.

"You all are quite funny. Dismissed." Lady Tsunade said (sticking to lady, not sama anymore…)

We all returned to the training field. "Tag! You're gonna have to train with your own team-mates." Ino said. Want to know why? It's like a tag team [training]. We can tag anyone we want to change places with. Apparently Ino wanted join in Kakashi's training. I made way to my team-mates. "We're doing some light sparring. You're up against Hinata. No jutsus allowed. Understood?" Kurenai-sensei said to me. I nodded.

The day went by so fast. Carol, Vrin, Carlie and I were exhausted. Did I tell you guys that the friendship war is over? Yup, I won. After we defeated Itachi, Carol considered that Carlie was pretty ok. So yeah. Carlie didn't really have a house, so she was staying with us.

"Hello there."

I almost jumped outta my skin because I recognized the voice. "Hey, what brings you here?" I asked the elder Uchiha.

"Nothing, just walking around the village. Tsunade doesn't trust me enough to carry weapons so… just exploring."

"Don't you know how the village is like?" Carol asked.

"Of course I do. Just… it's different now, since I left five years ago. Until then…" Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Weirdo," Vrin said.

We all headed home and nothing else occurred then.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's kinda short... cant wait till the chunin exams part... yup, as the author, i do enjoy writing. :D please leave a review! XD<em>


	3. The Written Test

_I don't own Naruto. And please leave a review! :3_

_Kiba: stop repeating that, will you…_

_It's not your story, so shuddup. Oh, and by the way, there is a time-skip of a month here, so don't be confused why the exams are here._

_Kiba: fine…_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

The exams were finally here! We were all waiting in the waiting room; it wasn't time yet. "I got a tip for you, Kaitlyn," Kiba said. "The first exam is all about cheating. I think, even if I didn't tell you, you would know."

"What? Ok then, whatever. Should I tell them?" I pointed towards Team Awesome. "Yeah, maybe you should," Kiba replied.

I walked toward them "Hey, Kiba gave me a tip."

"What, what, what?" Vrin asked excitedly.

"Tell me!" Carol said.

Carlie didn't say anything, she was looking around the room and looking at all the genin here; some didn't look friendly. "Kiba said, that the first exam requires cheating."

"What?" they all asked. "Yeah, that's all he told me, I don't know anything else."

Just then, the doors opened. "It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor; and from this moment, your worst enemy. However, before we begin the exams, I will say this once. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor, and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

The room was silent. Oh dear. It showed that everyone was kinda scared/intimidated by this Ibiki person. "Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams. Hand over the paperwork you received with registration. In return, you will each be given a number," he continued. "The number will determine where you sit. Once you all have taken your seats, the written test will begin."

I HATE written tests. Especially essay ones. I hoped it wasn't too hard. Then again, Kiba told us that we needed to cheat. Hmm, maybe I could read people's minds to find the answer? I said to myself as I took my seat. "Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions, so you'd better pay attention the first time around. Alright, rule number one is this: the written part of the exam is conducted on a point-reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So, if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two: teams will pass or fail based on the scores of all three members."

Oh, goodie. "Rule number three: the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. "Be warned; their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times, you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored." I thought that it wouldn't be a problem; I'm sure they couldn't see someone mind-read, right?

"One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails." Great. If I do get caught, the whole team will fail and I'm dead. What a nice, chunin exams. "Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us…what exceptional shinobi you can be."

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." As usual, the one hour test. How nice. The test papers were handed out.

When I looked at the paper, I couldn't believe what I saw. They were all written in kanji. Somehow, I managed to understand it. There was one question about trajectory that was damn complicated. I decided to read-mind… now.

I started with the proctor, Ibiki. _Interesting… that person can actually answer the questions. Too bad he doesn't know that the person in front of me knows all the answers. I guess I'll have to practice my speech: there are two people in here who already know all the answers. _Blah blah blah… now I know who to target. I read the person's mind and filled out my answers, at the same time transferring the thought to my other friends (specifically Team 8 and Awesome). I didn't realise the time until Ibiki said, "Alright, listen up. Here's the tenth and final question. But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you." I rolled my eyes at that.

"If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly, not only will you fail, _you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again!_" there were gasps among the genins here. "Now then, if you're ready, the tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and you will be free to go." Many groups left, and then the others stayed. "Now then, for those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you…_that you've all passed the first exam._"

I immediately raised my hand. "Wait, if we all passed, then there was no tenth question?"

"Oh, there most certainly was a tenth question. Your decision to stay was the answer. And for that, I grant you passage on to the next exam. Let me give you a hypothetical mission: to steal a document from an enemy stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you, that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now, do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, of saying my comrades and I would live to fight another day? Can you choose to avoid danger? No! There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it, but you do not think about it! You think only of the goal and of achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chunin squad leader."

"Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put there comrades' lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honour will never be able to call themselves chunin, at least as long as I'm here. As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I've put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin Exam completed. There's nothing left, but to wish you all good luck."

The window crashed. I brought out a kunai, ready to fight if necessary. . "Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor: Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test?"

Whoops. So it was just our next proctor coming in (while breaking the window at the same time). "And I know I scared you all, especially you." She looked at me. "No need to panic there, girly, I'm just your proctor." Did she just call me girly?

I was starting to like her more and more. Oh well. Onward to the second exam. Yay.

* * *

><p><em>yup, another one down. i'm making them come out fast as i cannot wait to do the fighting chapters (like in the last fanfic, i couldnt wait till the itachi fight. :D) Hope you enjoy and REVIEW! XD<em>


	4. Survival Or not

_Hi there! Yeah, another chapter in December… I think the story will be almost done by January… maybe… but then when school starts, I won't have time to write that many chapters… so maybe it's a good thing that I'm writing/updating now… but then the story will progress to fast…_

_Kiba: will you stop with the ranting?_

_What, you're jealous _you_ can't rant?_

_Kiba: *rolls eyes* no, of course not. will you not suggest something like that?_

_Yeah, well, suck it up, I'm the authoress here._

_Kiba: what the heck is that?_

_Come on, it's a title used by many great female authors!_

_Kiba: whatever…_

_And I have the power to make you anything I want! So beware of I'll make sure Kaitlyn will pulverise you!_

_Kiba: *growls* fine then, I'll shuddup now._

_Good boy. And to my readers: please leave a review! Please? Please? Please? You know, I'm one of the authors who get excited by just another review other than my mom… so yeah. Oh, and I do get excited when she reviews as well… she's gonna kill me after reading this._

_Kiba: then I'll be free?_

_No, stupid. It's a phrase. She won't kill me for real._

_Kiba: darn it…_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

We were now standing before an enormous forest. It was fenced, of course. Great. This made me look even _more _forward to the second exam. And I didn't really know/like the proctor. Gimme those written tests anytime.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam," said Anko. "It's the 44th Battle Training Zone. But we call it…the Forest of Death. Now, before we begin the test, I have something to hand out to you all. It's just a standard form. Like the ones you get before doing anything? Anyway, before we begin the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form, and then sign it, because you might not come out alive."

Carol raised her hand. "And why is that so? Why is there a possibility that we won't come out alive?"

"Because the first thing you need to know is that this will test every one of your survival skills. First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. The 44th Battle Training Zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the centre is a locked tower located ten kilometres from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. There are many wild animals here too. Anyways, this test consists of anything, as long as you can get your hands on these scrolls." She brought out two scrolls to show us (sorry, was that bad grammar? Not sure myself. '-_-). One was white and the other was grey. The white one was the heaven scroll, while the other was the earth scroll.

Did I mention I was already looking at the test form and not liking it? Maybe not. I signed it anyway. I was wondering and calculating my chances of getting out alive.

"How do we pass the test?" a random genin asked (A/N: HAH! I GOT YOU! You though I was gonna say Kaitlyn, right? :D)

"All of your team members must bring both the heaven and earth scroll to the tower. And you have a time limit of five days."

"Oh my gawd…" I said silently, so no one could hear.

"Plus, there are ways for you to get disqualified. One: if all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls in five days. Number two: if a team loses a member, or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower. There are times when a ninja will asked to carry secret documents. Okay, we're done. Each team take your forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls."

"And one more thing: just don't die."

We went to the stand where we were supposed to hand over the forms. We got the heaven scroll. I took it. Oh well, it helps being the one with the scroll, as everyone will target you if they know it. And yes, Kiba wanted _me _to have it, as he said, "You're the most skilled of this team. Take it." and I was like, "Don't say that just so I will take it! I know you don't mean it. Or maybe you do," I mumbled the last part. We proceeded to Gate 8. "Nice," I said to Kiba. "Team 8; Gate 8."

"Will you shut up and just go with the test? Kiba told me.

"No, because it helps being someone." He should understand what I mean.

He just rolled his eyes. Then the gates opened. As we went inside, I said, "You should roll your eyes more often to make things speed up."

"Har-har."

"Duck!" Hinata said. We all ducked, and a kunai missed us by an inch.

"Hi there, we're here to take your scroll, if it's a heaven scroll," said a Mist ninja guy. He was kinda tall and intimidating. "Gimme it, little girl."

Anyone calling me little seriously pisses me off. "I'm sorry, we have an earth scroll."

"Liar! I know you have a heaven scroll. So I'm challenging you. You have two options: fight to the death, or just hand over the scroll and this conversation never happened."

"Humph. You got guts. I'll fight," I said. "One-on-one or team?"

He snickered. "One-on-one. Unless you're too scared?"

That really took me off the edge. I charged toward him, sending my fist out. He caught it. "You gotta do better than that." he said. "I know, and I just did." BOOM! Just an explosive clone. I learned it from Itachi (A/N: she learned it during the time-skip, it was never explained :P).

"What the?" he said as he got thrown a few feet back. He managed to land on his feet. "Hey, I'm not done yet!" I said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I fired a huge fireball at him. "Water Style: Rampaging Water!" he put out the fireball jutsu. That's when I teleported and kicked him in the chin, and sent him flying up into the air. "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. My version," I said as I put a paper bomb on his back. "See ya!" I said. I teleported so I wouldn't get caught in the blast. The bomb exploded, making the mist nin fly towards another direction, hit his head and rendered him unconscious. His team-mates watched in horror.

"So, does that mean we get your scroll? Or you want to fight for it?" Kiba asked the other two mist nin. They stepped forward. One of them ran towards the guy I knocked out, and took the scroll from him. "Fine then, since you want a fight," Kiba said. He immediately charged at the mist nin with the scroll. "Water Style: Water Prison!" Kiba was now trapped in a water prison. "The scroll, or your friend's life," said the mist nin. "I would rather let him die than give you the scroll."

Hinata looked at me like I was going mad. "Sont worry, I got it under control," I told her. Just then, the _real _Kiba and Akamaru (who transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba) appeared behind the mist nin. "Fang over Fang!" somehow, the mist nin managed to throw the scroll to his other friend. _How long is this gonna go on? _I asked myself. Hinata charged (WOAH. I totally didn't expect this) and hit the guy in the gut. He dropped the scroll. It seemed he was knocked out. "Cool, Hinata, I didn't know you were like that!" I said.

She blushed. "Um, yeah, it's nothing, just trying to get the scroll."

In normal situations, I would have read her mind to see what she meant. But Hinata was a good friends, I didn't want to do it. "So, now for the tower?" I asked.

"Yup. I know where it is. Let's go!" Kiba jumped into the trees. Akamaru followed his master.

With nothing else to do, I followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Wait! The chapter didn't end yet. Haha! Fooled ya.<em>

_Kiba: that was kinda mean._

_As the authoress, I can do whatever I want. It's just a filler thingy, and you made it longer. Anyway, continued._

* * *

><p>We reached the tower. "YAY WE DIDN'T HAVE TO STAY FOR A FEW DAYS!" I exclaimed. I hate being in the forest, because of those little critters.<p>

There was a sign on the wall of the tower. _If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This is the secret way that guides us from this place today._

"Ok, cool, now what happens?" I asked Kiba.

"Take the heaven scroll, I'll take the earth scroll," he said.

I did as I was told. "Now open it."

I opened it. "BEWARE A COCKROACH!" I threw the scroll away, then Kiba threw the other one, forming an 'X'.

"WHAT THE HECK KIBA WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"For fun. I wonder who we got?" he turned to look at the scrolls. Smoke appeared, and when it cleared, Kakashi was there. "Seems like we got him," Kiba pointed out. captian Obvious. Hmph.

"I've come to tell you that… you've failed."

We (Kiba and I, Hinata would never do that) were angry at Kakashi. And he was just rubbing the back of his head, like some guilty person (A/N: you know, like the episode where Team 7 tried to uncover Kakashi's mask and he said, "Oops, my hand slipped.")

"Alright, just kidding, you pass." He corrected himself.

"Phew, I thought we failed." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

When we left, Kakashi was thinking of something. _Seems like this year's genins make last year's look weak. Good luck, you'll be needing it. _

I wonder what he meant by that…

* * *

><p><em>Ok, now it's over. Please tell me what you think of the story! I'll really appreciate it! :D and please, I didn't mean to offend anyone by the fake ending… please don't kill me, or Itachi will haunt you. ^w^ bye!<em>


	5. Old enemies, Fire vs Flower

_Sasori, gimmeh the notepad._

_Sasori: here._

_*scribbles away at the notepad* and you do not know why you are featured in the disclaimer? And don't even wonder?_

_Sasori: I don't like to be kept waiting. Explain. _

_The reason is, I'm promoting you to my 2__nd__ favourite Akatsuki member._

_Sasori: …_

_You were the 4__th__, then you rised to the 2__nd__. Last time it was Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, you, Zetsu. Then I watched some cosplay thingy and kinda liked you._

_Sasori: ok…_

_*shoves the earlier notepad* please do the disclaimerz!_

_Sasori: *sigh* Kiba and Akamaru does not own Naruto or its characters._

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade was giving a speech to all the other genins who passed. "and this year, we will have the preliminaries round, as a lot of you passed the second exam."<p>

"What?" Carol said.

"Why can't we just move on?" Vrin asked.

"Because many Kages will be present at the third exams, and they want the best of the best."

"Oo-kay," Vrin and Carol said simultaneously.

"Genma, explain." Tsunade turned to a guy about 25. "Alright, this is what it's about: the preliminaries can be done at any time to eliminate contestants. It's a one-on-one battle. The name selector there-" he pointed towards a screen at the wall "-will select any name at random, so no one knows who they will fight. Understood?"

Everyone in the room nodded. "Alright, let's see who's up in the first round." The name selector lit up and names flashed along the screen. After a while, it stopped.

KAITLYN SPRING

VS

AMI

"Oh great, not her," I said.

"Let's finish what we started, shall we?" she smiled evilly.

"For those whose names were not selected, please make your way to the balcony.

You want to know why I don't like her? You see, last time, when I was in the academy (fine, I'll cut it), Ami was really _nice_ to me. Talk about sarcasm. Anyways, she thought I was a weakling, and it was true. Emphasis on was. She beat me easily with ninjutsu. Why did we fight in the first place? She thought I was some random person who didn't deserve to be a ninja, since I was chosen on random by the Nekozuka person to be the heiress. Yeah, a lot of people know about that. Now, if I pull it off, I might just be able to defeat her. You might say, _but you defeated Itachi! You're bound to win._ Well, excuse me, Itachi was going easy! He actually wanted us to win.

"If you're ready, you can begin," Genma said.

I took a deep breath. I knew exactly what Ami was gonna do, and I would fake falling for it. I made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I made three clones. Ami just rolled her eyes. "What a lame technique. But you can't do better, can you?" she smirked. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face, you want that? Cause apparently, you do." My clones charged at her. She kicked the first, slashed the second, and the third practically blew up in her face. She got thrown back but she managed to land on her feet.

She charged, brought out her kunai and slashed. I parried the slash. "I'm not the weakling like the last time. In fact, now I'm gonna do my ninjutsu." Again, that was my clone. It exploded in Ami's face yet again, and this time, when she got thrown back, she landed on her back. "Ow," she said. "Fine then, since you're asking for it! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Ami fired a fireball at me. "Water Style: Water Shotgun Jutsu!" one shark put out the fireball while the other two closed in on Ami. She managed to dodge one and evaporated another. "Your strategy is weak," I said.

"Oh yeah?" she shot back. "How'd you know that?"

I decided to spill the beans. "You think you're so smart? I can read minds, you know. And I know why you are keen on using Fire Style. It's for Sasuke, isn't it? Why can't you just get over it? He doesn't like you."

"You better take that back!" she charged at me and slashed. Like I said, her strategy is weak. I can't believe that I lost to her while I was in the Academy. Then I knew why: she never really trained. She thought that if she ever came across me again, she would easily defeat me. But no. I trained a lot. I wasn't really focusing on defeating her; I just wanted to be able to call myself a proper ninja. Kind of. Oh nevermind.

I parried her slash and slashed her back. She jumped back, dodging the slash. I threw the kunai at her. She didn't have time to dodge it. It hit her in the shoulder. "Ow!" she pulled out the kunai. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" three fireballs came at me. "Water Style: Water Shotgun Jutsu!" the fireballs were put out. "This time, I'm gonna use my own techniques, and you're not going to like it!" I said to Ami.

"Let's see what you got, loser." I did a few hand signs. Sometimes I wonder how she manages to keep that tough attitude. I mean, she didn't even hit me and it seems like she's bragging? I hate people like that. "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Ami tried running away, but she got caught in the jutsu. Then she poofed. _Oh great, it's a clone_, I said to myself. Seems like I underestimated her. Should stop doing that now. She appeared behind me, about to land her fist in my face. I blocked it. "Taijutsu, eh? Why don't you let me do it?" I said from behind her. The clone she was gonna hit poofed. "Not an explosive one again?" she asked.

"Nope, I want to do this instead." I teleported and landed my foot in her chin, and she went up… up and away, are you expecting me to say that? Nevermind. I was doing the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf again. Nah, just kidding. We stayed in the air for a while, and when we started falling, I struck Ami to the ground. When I got up, I saw that she was unconscious. "Alright, the winner is Kaitlyn Spring!" Genma announced.

I made my way up to the balcony. "You didn't even fight with half your strength." I jumped so high I almost hit the ceiling. "WHO THE HELL BROUGHT _YOU _HERE?" I pointed to a certain Uchiha. "I had to help with the chunin exams, that's why."

"What are you, a jonin?" I asked back.

"Yeah." I was surprised at Itachi's answer.

"WHAT? IF MY CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT, YOU WERE A JONIN SINCE YOU WERE 13?" Carol said.

"Hn."

I decided to keep my distance after that. "Carol, look at the screen!" I said.

She did. The screen was froze at the names:

CAROL HOUKA

VS

INO YAMANAKA

"Oh great, her." Ino glared at Carol.

"Got a problem with that?" Carol shot back. They both walked down to the arena. "If you're ready, you can begin." They both took a fighting stance. Ino made the first move. She threw a few shuriken at Carol. Carol threw her own to counter it. that made the shuriken fly toward Genma, who easily dodged it. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Carol fired a huge fireball toward Ino. Ino easily dodged it. Carol disappeared and re-appeared behind Ino. Carol threw her fist out but Ino jumped out of the way just in time.

"Wrong person," Carol said as she charged at Ino from behind her. When she punched Ino, she poofed. "Darn it, a shadow clone," Carol said as she jumped into the air, dodging some flowers which I assumed it was poisonous. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Carol created three shadow clones as she landed. All four of them charged. They criss-crossed, making it impossible to tell them apart (was that bad grammar? '-_-). Ino dispelled all of the clones, including the one we thought was Carol. A fireball came towards Ino and she didn't have time to dodge it. She got thrown back and hit her head, thus rendering her unconscious. "The winner is Carol Houka." Genma said, as if on cue. The medics put Ino on a stretcher.

"Gratz!" I said to Carol. "You too, you passed!" Carol replied.

"Wonder who'll be next, though?" I said, as I looked at the screen. Moments later, it froze.

CARLIE MIZU

VS

TENTEN

The two made their way to the arena.

* * *

><p>yep, it's here! pls dont forget to reviews, mah loyal readers. :D lazy to capitalise, not in word anymore now. :)<p> 


	6. W and W and long time enemies?

_Oh darn it… I thought I had copied the chapter into here!_

_Itachi: wasn't it always supposed to be here?_

_No I deleted it and put in on some hard drive and I THOUGHT I copied it… but no. but I'm just changing the disclaimer, not the whole chapter. I just got to 200+ words only, so no prob._

_Itachi: ok. Like I need to know._

_Ok, since you said that you don't need to know, let me cram your memory with useless stuff…about you._

_Itachi: what, you think I don't know about myself?_

_I read a fanfiction where you did mouth to mouth to a drowning girl, you kissed her and you slapped her. Isn't that abuse? And when the others asked you whether you hit her or something, you were like, "Maybe I hit her. Maybe I didn't." and I was like, 'ITACHI CAN BE EVIL? OMG!"_

_Itachi: THAT'S JUST A FANFICTION, DAMMIT!_

_I KNOW SO WHAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

Carlie and Tenten stood before each other. "If you are ready, you may begin."

Tenten made the first move. She threw several shurikens and kunai. Carlie made summoned (A/N[inner]:? Seriously? That's what you put? Me: SO WHUT! DEAL WITH IT, NEGATIVE INNER! WHERE'S THE POSITIVE ONE!) water. "Water Style: Water Senbon!" the water around shaped into the said weapon. It hit the shurikens and the kunai at the middle point, making it fall in the same manner as someone purposely dropping something. "So if I can't hit you, I gotta get close, right?" Tenten said.

"Maybe," Carlie answered. She didn't know herself, as her fights hardly lasted; whenever there was an enemy she would have just swept them away with her water, never knowing her weaknesses (A/N: NO, she's not a mary-sue. My other OCs aren't too, their weaknesses don't show…yet) as the enemy couldn't get close. I was wondering why she didn't do that to Tenten. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt her, as they were from the same village, so Carlie probably felt like they were allies or something.

Tenten summoned out two katanas from a scroll. She charged at Carlie. Carlie deflected the blow with two kunai. Because the katanas were distinctively bigger than the kunai, Carlie had a hard time. She managed to jump out of the way as she lost her grip, making Tenten stumble a bit. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" the shark went straight to Tenten, who didn't move an inch. When the shark almost hit her, she jumped. That made the shark crash into the wall behind her, thus turning it back to water.

"You know, I wanted to save this technique for the finals, but it seems like if I want to win, I gotta use my best weapons," Tenten said. She brought out two scrolls. "Twin Rising Dragons!" she rose up to the ceiling and so did her scrolls. She brought out many dangerous projectiles. I was worried for Carlie. "DON'T WORRY, YOU CAN DO IT!" Carol shouted to Carlie. Carlie gave Carol a thumbs up. The projectiles were closing in on Carlie. "Water Style: Tsunami!" A HUGE tidal wave swept away all the projectiles and Tenten herself.

That made Tenten bang her head on the wall, rendering her unconscious. Her weapons embedded themselves in the wall beside her. Tenten started to fall. Carlie managed to save her just in time with her water. "As the other contestant is incapacitated and cannot continue, the winner is Carlie Mizu."

Carlie made her way up to us as Tenten was brought away by the medics. "Nice one," Vrin said. "Hope I'm next. I mean, ADRENALINE IS IN MY VEINS!" she said.

"Hope you go up," Carlie replied, as she watched the screen. It froze.

SASUKE UCHIHA

VS

ROCK LEE

"Aw, it isn't me," Vrin pouted.

"I can't believe you can handle her. _Every day_," Itachi emphasised on every day. "And it seems Sasuke is up next."

"No one asked for your comment," I said. (A/N: ItaOC, anyone? You can just go to my profile and vote! Please! I might just put it… but I don't know. If I should. I have ideas for the main three OC, but I need your help to help me decide!)

"I'm talking to myself, idiot."

"No one talks to themselves out loud!"

"I do. I thought you did too?"

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"You're the worst person in the world. I hate you."

"Yeah right," Vrin whispered, so Itachi couldn't hear. I elbowed her in the stomach. "Shaddap," I replied.

Sasuke and Lee were already down at the arena. "If you are ready, you can begin," Genma said.

"Ready for a second round?" Sasuke asked Lee.

"Yes. And I still believe hard work can beat raw talent!" Lee replied, apparently fired up.

Sasuke did some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he fired a big fireball towards Lee. He easily dodged it. What Lee didn't see was that Sasuke fired three smaller fireballs towards him. And yet he still managed to dodge them all. Lee then charged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and umped back a few metres. _No good_, he thought. _If this keeps up I'll never win_.

"You know, I expected more of a challenge from you compared to the last time," Lee said. "I know! You just wait!" Sasuke snapped.

"Suit yourself," Lee said. "Gate of Opening: open!" Lee charged at Sasuke once again. He kicked Sasuke up into the air. "Front Lotus!" they were now falling at a speed which I think will break Sasuke's head. _Something's not right_, I thought. I mean, Sasuke didn't even do _anything_. He's like… a puppet. Sasuke hit the solid ground. Then _poof!_ It was a shadow clone. "I knew something was not right," I muttered.

Just then, the real Sasuke charged at Lee from the back. Lee jumped. It seemed to be exactly what Sasuke wanted. "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" He fired three fireballs up at Lee. Lee back flipped twice to dodge two of them, but the third one got him. Lee was knocked back a few metres, btu he managed to land on his feet. "Too slow!" Sasuke puched Lee in the face as he turned back. Hard. Really, really hard! Seriously! {I'm your negative inner} um, wth? {I know your point. Get on with the story, Kaitlyn.} wait, when did I have a negative inner? {it's your imagination, stupid} oh.

Moving on! Sasuke knocked Lee out cold. "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Genma announced. Sasuke made his way up to the balcony. I was about to say something to Itachi when I noticed he was gone. _Sasuke doesn't know I'm here_, he told me telepathically (A/N: er, no squiggly red lines mean correct spelling, I guess?). _oh he doesn't does he? _Vrin replied. Fine. I'll tell you that I connected Vrin and Carol too.

_You will NOT tell him I'm here, or he will go beserk and try to kill me and then cause trouble probably disqualifying him from the Chunin Exams_, Itachi said.

_Yessir_, we all replied.

"Why are you guys looking ike you're talking to an imaginary friend?" Sasuke asked. "Er, coz we're crazy?" I said, trying to cover up.

He just shrugged. The screen froze just as we turned up to look at it. it said:

VRINDA TSUCHI

VS

HINATA HYUGA

"Erm, good luck to the both of you," I said to the two.

"Thanks. I'll be needing it," Vrin said as she jumped off the balcony. I heard her say something like, "FINALLY!" as she went down.

"T-thanks, Kaitlyn," Hinata said in her usual timid voice as she went down the balcony using the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah sorry for not updating for sooooooooooooooooooooooo !<em>

_3 weeks, I think. That's because I ran out of ideas and got hooked onto Naruto ultimate ninja storm 2. XD_

_So…. Yeah. Please review, my loyal readers! XP_

_And sorry it's short. like i said, i ran out of ideas. D:  
><em>


	7. I'm sorry

Hey guys… I'm making this author note as a… SHORT STORY! XDDD

"What? Why is there an author's note here? What's wrong with the series?" said Kiba. I eman, Kiba said. I MEAN, mean.

I have lost the inspiration to continue the series. In fact, I'm making a new one!

"WHAT?"

Yeah that's right. TT^TT

"Hn."

EMOTIONLESS AS EVER, ITACHI!

"Hn."

Sometimes I even wonder why I talk to you.

"… hn …"

ARGH CAN I KILL YOU?

"Speaking of kill… ARE YOU JUST GONNA KILL US OFF, YOUR OCs?" Kaitlyn yelled.

NO! In my new fanfic, I'll just make you based on me.

"You mean I wasn't already based on you?"

Nope. You were some character I got from my head. When I meant based on me, I meant based on my mentally crazy version of me. THE CRAZY, MULTIPLE PERSONALITY ME! XDDD

"*sweatdrop*"

Vrin and Carol will be almost the same as last time. Almost. They'll be a little more protective! :D

"Meaning?"

YOU ARE HATED. THROUGHOUT THE SCHOOL AS YOU HAVE A DISORDER THAT HAS NEVER BEEN DISCOVERED BEFORE. YOU HAVE MPD. MEANING 'MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER'. I MADE IT UP. THE DISORDER, I MEAN.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ah no worries. You'll still be as awesome as ever. So what I'm trying to tell you readers is/are:

This series will be discontinued.

I will be working on a new series and I will give you the link ASAP.

I will most probably change my writing style, but not THAT much. Humour will still be there, OCs too.

I will make the Akatsuki not seem so weak (that is included in the change writing style).

Who knows, maybe one day, I will continue this series. It's only a slim chance. And if I do continue it, don't ask why the Akatsuki are like how I first portrayed them. Because if I do continue this series, I'll use my old writing style. Even if it is hard to use it again.

That is all. I really appreciate the support you guys have given me. Really. :')

Goodbye, for now. We'll meet again someday, sometime, somewhere.

**EDIT:** I have published it! The new story. ...

HERE! .net/s/7768018/1/A_New_Beginning


End file.
